<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lycoris by tachibanaitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723107">Lycoris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaitsuki/pseuds/tachibanaitsuki'>tachibanaitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaitsuki/pseuds/tachibanaitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31、双性转<br/>应召女郎×性生活不和谐的人妻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lycoris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>^<br/>
“让您久等了。”<br/>
我站到西口站前的广场上发呆，在一阵又一阵人潮涌动的喧嚣中感受专属年轻女孩的声线由远及近，很快贴近我的耳畔：“真是抱歉，撞上人身事故耽搁了会儿。您也知道，私铁电车总是这样，没想到今天恢复得这么慢。”<br/>
“不，没关系的。”女孩拖着调子上扬的尾音比起诚恳的道歉更像是在撒娇，但显然很受用——我低下头攥紧手心，拼命想掩饰内心的紧张，刻意的简直像一只笨拙的鸵鸟：“我也没到多久。”<br/>
女孩倒是没太在意，或许见惯了我这样内敛的客人，又或许以为我是在故作矜持。她呼气的鼻息加重了些，大约是轻声笑了笑。<br/>
“那走吧。”<br/>
我持续低头的状态嗯了声，配合女孩转身的动作同她一并消失在站前川流不息的人海之中。</p><p>^<br/>
直到与相亲会上认识的男人订了婚我才恍惚意识到有些事似乎不太对劲。<br/>
没有哪个笨女孩在看到婚恋网站介绍的对象是个外形帅气性格温厚且多金的男人之后还会选择拒绝，因此我大方承认最初同那人订婚也正是看上了这一点。来到南城的这些年所有事都按照最开始的计划有条不紊地进行着，进入憧憬的商社就职也好，收获美好安定的婚姻也好，我一直认为自己运气算很不错。</p><p>  起初我没太在意，照例同男人结了婚。婚礼顺了他的心意操办得纷华靡丽，我们在被祝福淹没的海洋里许下誓言，交换戒指，临别前握紧泣不成声的母亲的手，告诉她我一定会幸福。<br/>
到底是为什么，在与那人的性事中，我会体验不到任何快感呢？<br/>
虽说是我自小对这些事兴味索然，连恰逢思春期好奇心泛滥的同班同学聚在一块看色情录像带的时候也能在一旁面不改色地继续写作业。可随着年龄的增长，那不曾有过的感觉却成了沾了蜜的毒药，它日日出现在我的梦中，一点一点吞噬掉我，最终成了我的心魔。我开始艳羡起性生活和谐的同事们，乐此不疲地听她们分享房事八卦，打算用到自己身上尝试。却在对上丈夫那张同样疲倦的脸时，又一次把想说的话重新咽回了肚子里。<br/>
难道真是自己的原因吗？我当然不是没有怀疑过，跑去找学生时代就恋爱经验丰富的友人倾诉烦恼，得到意想不到的提案：</p><p>  “岷尼要不要跟女孩子试一试呀？或许会体验到前所未有的快乐噢。”</p><p>  不过是尝试别样的解决方法罢了。点开网页上某家评价还不错的风俗店链接的时候，我不断这样说服自己，试图压制快让我喘不过气的罪恶感。<br/>
和埋藏在内心深处的一丝雀跃。</p><p>^<br/>
“要牵着手进去吗？”<br/>
走去旅馆的路上，女孩冷不丁冒出这样一句话，杀得我整个措手不及。一时间停下了脚步。这条巷子的情人旅馆实在太多了，即便是同性的两个人，此刻做出任何出格的亲密举动也不会引来侧目，当然我没想那么多，只是稀里糊涂地顺着她的意点点头。<br/>
“哦、好啊。”<br/>
于是我俩靠得更近了些，心照不宣地十指紧扣。前几天刚下了场大雪，整座城市气温低到不行，而此刻，我冰凉的手心覆上了属于他人的温度。</p><p>^<br/>
的确是周到至极的服务，难怪好评如潮。</p><p>  事先在公式网站提交申请后，这间风俗店给我预留的邮箱发来过类似调查问卷的链接，详细询问了我的喜好、要求之类。可在这方面完全是个新手的人哪会有什么特殊要求，简单表示了想要一个年龄差不多的、性格开朗点的女生之后，便顺手回了信。<br/>
不曾像对方竟是个超出期待值的女孩。一头耀眼的金色卷发，精致的妆容更加衬托出如雕塑作品般优越的五官，她跟我差不多高，身形可以说是相当修长了，瘦却不单薄的肩膀看起来很有安全感，笑起来完完全全就是我的取向狙击。</p><p>  现在的应招生质量也太高了吧。我不禁感叹道。</p><p>  啊，邮送来的个人资料里，女孩的名字似乎叫做……</p><p>^<br/>
“那个……东东？”</p><p>  回过神来我们俩已经洗漱完毕各自坐在情人旅馆的床上，身上只搭了件浴袍，未干透的发梢还在滴水。<br/>
“你应该比我大吧。”<br/>
女孩叹着气拒绝了我的称呼，像是终于抓着了能说话的机会，在我反应过来之前赶紧又说了好几句：“或许可以不要一言不发地盯着我看吗？见面之后你都不怎么讲话，感觉好可怕哦，弄得我也不敢乱说话，怕惹你生气来着。”<br/>
“啊……抱歉。”<br/>
“不，我开玩笑的。还是按照你习惯的相处模式来就好。”她笑着摇头：“如果不介意，能不能告诉我你的名字？”<br/>
“林煐岷。”我不觉得这有什么，如实相告。<br/>
“那作为交换，今冬娴，我的名字。”她朝我眨眨眼，在我张口准备回话之际，轻轻地、将我拉入她的怀中：</p><p>  “既然比我大的话，我就叫你姐姐啦。”<br/>
我感到心脏漏跳了一拍。</p><p>^<br/>
情人旅馆的洗护产品不外乎是廉价甜腻的玫瑰香精味，从那人身上散发出来却不叫人讨厌。室内空调温度打得很高，我竟也不觉得两个才洗过澡、身上还挂着水珠的人抱在一起有什么不对劲。可她只是将下巴抵进我的发旋，轻柔缓慢地来回抚摸我的背脊。我不怕痒，却也不敢轻举妄动，只能佯装不经意地进一步贴近她，去感受她的心跳。</p><p>  “姐姐。”是她开口打破了沉默：“别太紧张，我可以保证是件很舒服的事的。”<br/>
可我还是紧张，根本不知道怎么应对。今冬娴看出了我的尴尬，与我拉开一点距离，询问道：“姐姐是第一次跟女孩子做这种事对吗？”<br/>
我点点头。<br/>
“所以你是……呃、完全这边的人？”她估摸猜到了我听不懂，努力斟酌着措辞：“还是两边都可以接受？我是说，做的时候……”<br/>
“不、其实是……”真实的原因令我难以启齿，面对那张漂亮到让人沉醉的脸我却不由自主地想要吐露真话：“是……和丈夫在一起的时候，没什么感觉……”<br/>
“了解了。”闻言她扫了一眼我无名指上的婚戒，我却没能从那双清澈透亮的眼睛深处读出什么情绪，可当她看向我时，眼神依旧诚挚又温柔：“OK的话，我们就从接吻开始喽。”</p><p>*<br/>
我第一次同女生接吻。</p><p>  今冬娴的力道很轻，最开始甚至只是蜻蜓点水般的浅浅触碰，直到我不小心尝到了她方才涂的蜂蜜味润唇膏，醇厚香甜的味道诱使我小心翼翼地朝那块嘟起来的肉上咬了一口，她才像受到鼓励般加深了亲吻的动作，循序渐进，一切流畅又自然。<br/>
过程中她解开了我的浴袍，又抓住我的手示意去脱她的。我被亲的晕头转向，哪还能顾得上这些，颤抖的双手连她系在腰间的蝴蝶结都解不开。最后还是她自己扯松腰带，把褪下的衣物连带我的那份一并扔到了地上。</p><p>  事前我设想过无数种与她坦诚相见的场景，却没有哪一种比真实发生的更令人害羞。我想我的脸应该以肉眼可见的速度变红了，于是今冬娴又一次凑上来抱住我：<br/>
“准备好了吗，现在我就带你去天堂。”</p><p>  话音刚落，我整个人重重摔在了松软的床垫上。</p><p>*<br/>
身下轻飘飘的触感的确如同置身云端。今冬娴欺身压了上来，用膝盖顶开我下意识合上的双腿。我不想让她看见我此刻的表情，只好用手背堪堪盖住脸，很快被她轻松拉扯开。<br/>
“姐姐别怕，你现在比任何人都要美。”<br/>
她扣紧了我的十指。</p><p>  当今冬娴用曲起的膝盖顶端触碰到我身体最隐秘柔软的那部分时，她称心地笑了，像极了得到棒棒糖的小朋友。<br/>
“姐姐骗人，明明是很诚实的身体嘛……真的很好看。”<br/>
吐出来的话却实在不该出自孩子之口。我并非第一次和人做爱，却因为她掺杂着调笑的口吻羞到不行，索性别过脸不去看她。我是起反应了，非常明显的。好吧，看来我在这方面没有问题，不过是与丈夫相性不和罢了。正当我这么想，今冬娴接下来的举动令我险些尖叫出声。</p><p>  她的吻匆匆擦了下我的嘴角，滑过脖颈，然后一路向下，最终含住了那片炙热的隐秘森林。</p><p>  “啊哈……”奇妙的酥麻感蹿遍全身，仅存的理智开始土崩瓦解。我被含到失了神，咬紧下唇发出几声自认为还算隐忍的细碎呻吟。但显然这在密闭的房间里不可能成立，止不住的颤栗还刺激到了埋在我身下的女孩。今冬娴开始毫无章法地变换着方向跟角度舔弄吮吸那块软肉，甚至坏心眼地用犬牙的尖端轻轻啃咬不断涨起的前端。</p><p>  “你丈夫，”短暂的隙间，她从我的双腿间抬起头：“不会为你做这种事吧？”<br/>
“不会……”<br/>
“那这样呢？”<br/>
“……”</p><p>  我彻底失去理智了，因为今冬娴把舌尖探进了我的身体里。</p><p>*<br/>
“那里不行，停下……”<br/>
“难道不舒服吗？”这次她没有抬头，也没应我的话，一边继续进出的动作一边含糊不清地说道：“姐姐也是想要更多的吧？毕竟我可比你的丈夫体贴多了。”<br/>
她说的没错，我的身体在她开始行动之后就没有表示过拒绝——已经可以算是热切欢迎了。我不觉得有什么不适，那些不要的话也不过是趋于羞耻心脱口而出罢了，连插进她发丝间的手都未曾收紧。可她反复提到丈夫的名字莫名使我感到烦躁，说到底我今天会出现在这也全是拜那人所赐。<br/>
于是我挺了挺下身，小小地报复了一下使我烦躁的罪魁祸首。</p><p>  “那你最好让我爽到说不出话来。”<br/>
“遵命。”</p><p>^<br/>
高潮来临前我无法聚焦的双眼只能漫无目的地朝向天花板，胸口伴随着今冬娴指节抽送的频率上下伏动。身下的床垫此刻成了烟波浩渺的寂静湖面，作为漂浮在上面失去方向的一叶孤舟，今冬娴是唯一能替我指路的，终点处的那盏路灯。</p><p>  最后我们交换了个湿漉漉的吻。我回应她，握紧她的手腕，催促她。<br/>
“快点、再快点……”</p><p>  东东，我看到了。<br/>
你带我去的天堂。</p><p>^<br/>
我平躺在床上喘气，今冬娴侧过身来环住我的腰，方才还埋在我体内的修长指节来回摩挲我仍打着颤的小腹。<br/>
“你就像曼珠沙华一样美丽又迷人。”她看向我，眼神一如最初的真挚：“姐姐，如果能跟你在一起，我心甘情愿坠入地狱。”<br/>
我自然明白女孩话里的意思。有那么一瞬间，我忘记了她的身份，心底涌入无限甜蜜。仿佛我们只是普通的、正在进行日常表白的同居情侣。</p><p>  可我还是推开了她：<br/>
“我们不会再见面了。”</p><p>^<br/>
我付了整夜房费，今冬娴却只能陪我四个小时。<br/>
再次醒来时，房间里只剩下了我一个人。冬日迟迟升起的阳光将视线镀上了一层不真切的金色，连带记忆也跟着惝恍迷离起来。<br/>
床头留下了一张制作尚属精美的纸名片，我知道那是今冬娴的东西，也知道她们不可以私联客人。最终还是没能鼓足勇气拿起来看一眼。</p><p>^<br/>
我冲了澡，换好衣服准备搭地铁回家。走出旅馆我拿出手机，屏幕上并未有任何新消息。<br/>
站前某块不起眼的广告牌上贴的还是夏季群花会的宣传海报，我停下脚步，盯着海报上最不起眼的角落里那几株表层落了灰也依然难掩鲜艳的红色出神，连错过好几班通勤的地铁都不知道。</p><p>^<br/>
曼珠沙华，恋爱中的女人，亲手埋下罪孽。<br/>
将雪白的花瓣染成鲜血般的红色。</p><p>  我不由得回忆起昨晚结束之后，靠在今冬娴怀里的片刻温存。她的鼻息、她的体温、她身上的味道。<br/>
原来温暖的怀抱真会令人留恋。</p><p>  明明她才是那株神秘而美丽、却亲手将我推下地狱的，迷人又危险的曼珠沙华啊。</p><p>  —END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>